Lettix Club Season 1 Episode 5
by LoveKiller66
Summary: The episode 5 of my own Winx Club series the Lettix Club. The Lettix Club belongs to me but the Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi.


Narrator: Smaragda gets challenged in the Simulator Room as she gets Kyla's chance to go first as Kyla didn't mind that she lost her chance to go to the simulator room as she gave it to Smaragda so Smaragda went in. There, she gets a frozen item that she found in a frozen floor and she was calm that she did it but she is also gets challenged by Seilin, the evil witch of Darkness, in a terrible battle. Smaragda then defeats Seilin by transforming into a fairy for the first time so her challenge to the Simulation Room was succeed, even if she got in a battle with Seilin.

EPISODE 5: The Revenge of Seilin

At Alfea...

It's a calm night. Smaragda is in her bed.*

Daphne: Smaragda! Smaragda! Can you hear me?

Smaragda groans.*

Smaragda: Yes, I hear you!

Scene: Smaragda's Dream

Daphne: Smaragda! Smaragda, we meet again, my little one.

Smaragda: Where am I? This isn't Alfea College.

Daphne: I know, and we don't have much time.

Smaragda: Time... time for what? Who are you?

Daphne: I am Daphne. Listen carefully, Smaragda. You must find me. I really want to meet you.

Smaragda: You are a dream.

Smaragda reaches out her hand and tries to touch Daphne.*

Daphne: This is what Bloom said in the past too but I am real, Smaragda.

Smaragda gasps.*

Daphne: You must look for me, Smaragda. I know you will find me.

Smaragda: I will find you. I... I will find you! But where do I have to look first?

Daphne: You will find me in Alfea. I'll be waiting there for you.

Smaragda grunts.*

Smaragda: Daphne!

Smaragda grunts again.*

Smaragda: Daphne, I will find you! Daphne!

Rapidly transforms from her normal form to fairy form and back.*

At the School Yard...

Smaragda: No, it wasn't a nightmare. It was just a dream.

Kyla: Try to give me more details.

Smaragda: It's hard to explain, but, it was a lot more vivid than a dream.

Kyla: Hmm.

Smaragda: Look there was a woman. She was calling to me. She told me that she wants to meet me but I will be able to find her in Alfea. But in which place should I look for that woman?

Kyla: Hm... try looking for that woman in the Alfea's library.

Smaragda: Are you sure?

Kyla: Yes, but since you had a dream of her talking to you, that means that she wants to communicate with you. I think I understand for which woman you're talking about. Daphne

Smaragda: Really?

Kyla: Yes. But can you tell me how she was looking like so I can understand if you're talking for the woman that I have in my mind right now?

Smaragda: Yes. Well... she was blonde, she was wearing a yellow dress and she was a spirit. And I even seen her somewhere! It was outside of my dreams. Oh! and her name was Daphne and she was mentioning Bloom in our conversations.

Kyla: I guess you're talking about Daphne.

Smaragda: You know her?

Kyla: Yes. I have seen her and I think you'll find her in the Alfea's library.

Smaragda: Oh my goodness. Thanks Kyla. Now I remember! I was in the main square in Magix City, but she wasn't part of the crowd she was on... the facade of the large building! And she was looking at me.

Flashback ends.*

Kyla: She is real, so look her up in the library! Bloom will also help you look for her too.

At theAlfea's Library...

Smaragda: I ask the library to do the search.

Stands up on a searching platform.*

Smaragda: Khm. Daphne!

One book flys to the platform.*

Smaragda: Wow, that was really quick! Just as fast as the internet. Let's see... Daphne... ah, no I don't wanna know what it means I want to know about the fairy named Daphne. Daphne the Fairy!

Two books fly to the platform.*

Smaragda: Hey, look at all this stuff! Ok, Daphne... here she is. Wow, princess of Domino and one of the supreme Nymphs of Magix? Daphne the Nymph of Magix!

A lot of books fly from their bookshelves and try to get to the platform.*

Smaragda: Oh! Yikes! Oh! Aw!

Books try to get to her then start chaotically circle around her.*

Smaragda: Wait a minute! Oh, no! Ah! Oh, enough books already! No!

Daphne: Closeus.

All books fall down to the ground and Daphne puts them all back to their cases with her magic.*

Smaragda: Oh.

Daphne: Are you okay?

Smaragda: Yes... I think so. *Gets up*

Daphne: May I help you?

Smaragda: No thanks I'm fine. Ah?... You're the woman I saw in my dreams.

Daphne: Yes and I was the one who wanted to meet you.

Smaragda: You're Daphne. I... I came to look for you because you told me in the dream I had today.

Daphne: Yes. I knew that you'll come because you kept your promise. Like Bloom did in the past. I think you know her. She's your twin sister.

Smaragda: I know because I met her in Gardenia five days ago and she brought me here because I confessed her that I have magical powers too.

Daphne: I know that too. Because she told me that in the same day that she brought you here.

Smaragda: Awesome. But I have a question. Why I have much different powers than Bloom instead of having the same power with her since I'm her twin sister?

Daphne: Because Bloom and you weren't both the choosen ones to be the keepers of the Dragon's Flame so Bloom was the only choosen one to be the keeper of the Dragon Flame and you were the choosen one to be the keeper of Water and Ice so this is why you both have different powers even if you're twins.

Smaragda: Oh, that explains it. But how did we lost each other in the past?

Daphne: Because when Domino was attacked by the three ancient witches, I was protecting you both from them and since I had no choice, I decided to send you both to Earth for your safety. But you were sent in two different places so this is why you never met each other when you were younger.

Smaragda: That explains it too but we were both raised by two different families and used to live as ordinary girls until we found out that we're fairies.

Daphne: I know my little one. So you're fine with all that right?

Smaragda: Yes, I am. Well... I'm glad that I meet you in real life too. It was nice that we made a lot of conversation together.

Daphne: I'm glad that I meet you too. Now go on. You'll be late for the lesson.

Smaragda: Oh yes that's right. So, bye.

Daphne: Bye sweetie.

Smaragda walks away with a happy smile*

At the school's yard...

Smaragda: Girls! Girls!

*She gets closer to them*

Penelope: What's wrong? Is anything okay?

Smaragda: Yes. But I have to tell you that I found Daphne, my older sister in the Alfea's library and met her closely.

Kyla: Great. So are you happy now that you finally met her in real life too, instead of meeting her in your dreams you had of her two times?

Smaragda: Yes, I am. And she even told me a part of our backstory and the reason on why Bloom and I have different powers.

Selleia: That sounds interesting. So what would you like to do next?

Smaragda: I don't know.

Fay: Wait. Did you asked her about Seilin?

Smaragda: No, sorry. But I'm sure that she knows about her too.

Avalanna: Yeah, because Daphne knows everything about magical dimension and every myth that exists.

Fay: Yes that's true... But I really don't remember if Sophia knew things like that since I don't know her anymore...

Avalanna: Fay, I know you're depressed since you don't remember Sophia anymore but I'm sure you'll get your memories of her back on someday. And we're sorry that we didn't talk about it yesterday since Smaragda had to go to the simulation room.

Fay: It's okay Avalanna. We did that because we were focused on how will Smaragda succeed in the simulation room. But I really have to say that it was awesome even if there was a part that Smaragda jumped from the frozen cliff to save that penguin.

Smaragda: Yes and the part that I defeated Seilin was awesome too.

Kyla: Yeah but next time, I'll find a chance to go to the simulation room first.

Selleia: Yeah let's see if this chance will come.

*Laughs*

At night in Smaragda's and Penelope's room...

Camera shows outside view of Alfea, then to Smaragda's and Penelope's dorm, then moves inside it.*

Penelope: It was a nice day wasn't it?

Smaragda: Yes, it was.

Penelope: For a fifth day at school, it wasn't bad at all.

Smaragda: Yes. So what would you like to do tomorrow?

Penelope: I don't know. I think I'll be sleeping until 11:00 o'clock in the morning.

*laughs*

Penelope: What? It would be Saturday anyway.

Smaragda: Yeah I know.

Suddenly, they and even Fay and Kyla too, hear screams of Avalanna and Selleia. Avalanna and Selleia are stucked on the wall*

Seilin: Surprise! *Laughs.*

Selleia: Girls! Help!

Smaragda: Selleia! Avalanna! Why are you doing this to us? What do you want from me?

Seilin: You actually don't know, do you?

Kyla: Leave our friends alone!

Seilin laughs.*

Seilin: Say goodbye to them, girls! *opens a vortex and the dark iced prison brakes and Avalanna and Selleia fall in*

The four Lettix gasp. Selleia and Avalanna fall down to the vortex.*

Fay: No! Lettix transform!

Lettix: Magic Lettix! Charmix!

Transformation sequence starts.*

Fay: Fay! Fairy of the Purple Stars and Darkness.

Smaragda: Smaragda! Fairy of Water and Ice.

Kyla: Kyla! Fairy of Hate.

Penelope: Penelope! Fairy of Water.

Transformation sequence ends. The four girls get into the vortex. Avalanna and Selleia scream as they continue to fall.*

Fay: Don't worry girls! We're coming!

Kyla: Gottcha!

Avalanna: Girls!

Fay with Kyla pull Avalanna and Penelope with Smaragda pull Selleia out of the vortex.*

Seilin: Really? You're ridiculous, fairies!

Blasts all the Lettix girls.

Seilin: Give it up, fairies! Your struggles will end.

Smaragda: What do you want?

Seilin: I'm here for the power. The power of the Water and Ice.

Flashback.*

Seilin: My Ancestor Witch found the source of the grates power in the magic dimension.*Flashback briefly fades away.* It was in you, Smaragda. *Flashbacks reappears.* But then that meddler your insufferable sister Daphne *Flashback fades away once again.* She brought you here to Gardenia. So for daring to intervene the Ancients got rid of her. *Flashback ends.* Then they destroyed Domino, your home planet, for good measure. And I'm here to get what rightfully belongs to me, the Water and Ice, and you can't stop me.

The Lettix finally get up.*

Smaragda: I can try. And even my friends.

Seilin: Oh, yeah?

Pins her to the bookcase and traps her in an ice prison. She laugh.*

Avalanna: Oh, no!

Seilin: You are the guardian fairy of the coldest power in the Magic Dimension. But not anymore.

Fay: Not if we will stop you! Darker Blast!

Seilin: Avoided it.

Fay: This is what you deserve for deprivating my memory about my sister Sophia.

Seilin: Decide it you little purple fairy. You will never get back your memory about your sister even if you like it, even if not!

Kyla: Shut up Seilin! She will get it back, I'm sure about it!

Penelope: Yeah, and you will not steal Smaragda's powers for your own interest!

Seilin: I'll do it and then, you'll see who will talk last.

Seilin disappears and everything returns to normal. Smaragda falls out of the dark ice wall and hits the ground, returning to civilian form. All the girls turn to her*

Selleia: Smaragda are you alright?

Smaragda: Yeah... *sobs and gets up*

Kyla: Why are you crying now? Seilin didn't make it on stealing your powers. She gave up and dissappeared.

Avalanna: Yeah, so you still have your powers.

Smaragda: It's not that... It's just the part of mine and Bloom's backstory that Daphne didn't tell me before...

Avalanna: She may didn't tell you that part of your backstory with the thought that you might get depressed. Like when that happened with Bloom in the past too.

Smaragda: You might be right Avalanna.

*The five Lettix girls hugged all together*

Smaragda: Thank you for protecting me from Seilin...

Penelope: No problem Smaragda...

*Still hugged all together*

Screen fades to black. Ending credits sequence.*


End file.
